Non-chlorinated biocides have been proposed and used in the past. Greenley, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,057, for example, suggests a process for treating water used in fowl butchering processes with a bromide and an oxidant. Dry, water soluble chlorine containing biocides suggested by Auchincloss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,512, have sodium chloride as the preferred inorganic halide, an oxidizing agent such as potassium persulphate triple salt, and several other required components such as sulfamic acid, a non-reducing organic acid, and an anhydrous alkali metal phosphate.
In the field of bleaching agents, Clements, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,210, teaches a composition comprising sodium bromide and a peracid precursor system, typically diphthaloyl peroxide or sodium perborate plus tetraacetyl ethylenediamine, and an optional scavenger system such as catalase.
Stable, solid acetylperoxyborate compounds have been disclosed by Roesler, et al, Canadian Pat. Appl. 2,056,503, to be useful in the fields of washing, bleaching and cleaning agent and disinfectant applications, and as an oxidizing agent in organic synthesis.
No one, however, has suggested a non-chlorinated biocidal composition which can be provided as powder, tablet, or granular form.